


Whisky. Hebkost. Dokonalost.

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky. Hebkost. Dokonalost.

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pomalu ale jistě nad tím ztrácel kontrolu. Co nad tím… nad sebou samým. Začínal se bát, že se nedokáže ovládnout, že neodolá, že… že prostě všechno zkazí.

 

Přesně si pamatoval ten moment, kdy se to zlomilo. V něm. Kdy pochopil, co sám chce. Čert mu byl tu dojemnou scénu dlužen, povzdechl si, když se mu vybavila před očima, jako by ji natáčeli včera. Boromirova smrt byla sama o sobě emotivní už ve chvíli, kdy ji viděl jen na papíře, stačilo mu, aby si přečetl scénář a věděl, že tahle scéna musí být perfektní. Musela se vrýt divákovi do paměti.

 

A docela se na její filmování těšil, s Viggem byli přáteli a oba tak nějak už věděli, co jeden od druhého čekat. Alespoň Sean si to myslel, dokud… dokud se nad ním Viggo nesklonil a on v jeho očích nespatřil ten lesk, jenž mu od té doby nedal spát. Ale nebyly to jen zářící oči jeho kolegy, ale celá atmosféra situace, intimita a důvěra jej zasáhla v plné síle, snažil se hrát, jak sám nejlépe uměl, snažil se nedat najevo, jak moc je vyděšený z Viggovy blízkosti, z jeho pohledu a ze své vlastní reakce… jež vlastně nebyla žádná, v té chvíli se ještě dokázal zcela pohlídat, ale ten prvotní impulz si jej přitáhnout blíž, cítit jeho tělo na svém, políbit jej…

 

Ta myšlenka jej tehdy vyděsila a v určité míře děsila dodnes. Co…jak…? Nikdy předtím neměl takové… tendence. Vykládal si to tím, že doposud se mu totiž žádný muž nedostal tak blízko. Doposud se na něj žádný muž ani nedíval s takovou… s čím? Nedokázal odhadnout, do jaké míry byl Viggo truchlícím Aragornem, a do jaké by mohly být jeho emoce opravdové.

 

Měl pocit, že přemýšlí nad úplně zbytečnými věcmi. Viggo by s ním přeci nikdy… Polknul a nervózně si přejel dlaní po tváři. Pořád nebyl zcela smířený s tím, jak se ve společnosti Vigga choval. Vyčítal si to, nebyl přeci žádný právě dospělý kluk a měl by se ovládat, jenže ono se to snadno řekne.

 

Prahnul po něm. Doslova.

 

Neuměl to popsat jinak. Takřka palčivá bolest u srdce, kdykoliv se Viggo nacházel v jeho přítomnosti a on se jej nemohl dotknout… Mohl se jen dívat. Jen dívat. A to bylo také jediné, co opravdu dokázal. Smysluplná konverzace už bývala většinou nad jeho síly. A aby se na posilněnou napil? Tím by jen ztratil ty poslední zbytky zábran, jež mu zbývaly.

Pomalu ale jistě blázní. Už bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se přestane hlídat, kdy…

 

Potřásl hlavou, už nad tím nechtěl uvažovat. Ničil se tím. Nohy jej samovolně donesly k baru, odkud vytáhnul whisky a skleničku, do které tekutinu nalil, rozhodně nešetřil. Vypil ji na ex a nalil si druhou, s kterou se znovu usadil v křesle. Seděl v šeru a tichu, zcela sám. Stávala se z něj totální emocionální troska. Kdyby to bylo kvůli některé z ženských, které si postupem času vzal, ještě by to dokázal pochopit. Respektive byl zvyklý.

 

Ale aby se takhle hroutil kvůli chlapovi… kvůli chlapovi, se kterým nic neměl… jen zoufale cokoliv chtěl mít. Roztřásla se mu ruka, v níž držel skleničku. Stačilo jen pomyšlení na něj… vztekle zaskřípal zuby. Neměl daleko do stavu, kdy začne sám sebou a silou svých citů pohrdat. Vypil druhou porci whisky a rozmýšlel, zda si dát i třetí.

 

Zazvonil telefon. Zaklel, protože jej vyrušil od důležitého rozhodování, ale zvednul ho. Následně se o něj pokusil infarkt, když mu recepční sdělila, že má návštěvu. Ale jakou…

 

"Dobře, pusťte ho," svolil zdánlivě lhostejně, srdce mu ale v hrudním koši dělalo přemet za saltem. Netušil, co mu mohl Viggo chtít. Jedině… odložil sklenku na stůl, než ji rozdrtí v sevření a vstal. Uvědomil si to šero v místnosti a došlo mu, že to tady musí vypadat jako v kobce. Rozhrnul proto závěsy, aby do pokoje vpadlo aspoň trochu světla. Jen kdyby nebylo zataženo, ušklíbl se posměšně.

 

Pro jistotu zkontroloval, jestli je vhodně oblečen na návštěvu. No, ušlo to. Tradičně na sobě měl obnošené rifle a světle modrou košili, rukávy vyhrnuté k loktům, a byl bos, jelikož podlahu pokoje pokrýval huňatý koberec.

 

Pouhé zaklepání a vědění, že za dveřmi je Viggo, mu připomněli, jak strašně rychle mu tluče srdce. Skutečně infarktový stav. Nahodil něco mezi lehce nabručeným a přátelským výrazem a vpustil si satana dovnitř. Zamumlal pozdrav, zachvění, když se o něj Viggo lehce otřel, potlačit nedokázal. Taky mu neušel pohled, jakým jej jeho přítel obdařil těsně předtím, než přešel k oknu a neshlédl dolů.

"Pěkný výhled," ocenil Viggo a na Seanovu otázku, zda si dá něco k pití, odpověděl: "Možná bych si taky dal whisky."

Byl všímavý. Až moc, pomyslel si Sean, když vytahoval druhou skleničku, položil ji vedle své a do obou rozlil alkohol, pak obě vzal a přemístil se k Viggovi. Už dopředu věděl, že jakmile Viggo převezme skleničku a dotkne se jej prsty… byť nepatrně… nenechá jej to chladným. O to už se stejně ale postarala samotná přítomnost o rok staršího muže, takže to bylo jedno…

 

Co tady vůbec dělá, ptal se sám sebe Sean už snad podesáté navzdory tomu, že odpověď mohl získat jen přímým dotazem. K tomu by ale musel nejprve sebrat dostatek odvahy. S nervy v kýblu shledal, že Viggo už se nadále nedívá z okna, ale přímo na něj. Zelené oči zkoumavě hleděly, odhadovaly… Sean se od nich ani nesnažil odtrhnout, miloval tu barvu, tu intenzitu, s jakou na něj hleděly, jak v něm vzbouzel pocit, že mu vidí až do duše, sevření všech vnitřností okázale ignoroval.

 

Možná tohle přesně chtěl, tohle potřeboval. Ano, chtěl, aby Viggo věděl, aby poznal, čím prochází, jakou troskou se stává… Jak je pro něj těžké odolat pokušení a nedotknout se jej, když stojí tak blízko, jak moc by jej chtěl sevřít v náručí, cítit jeho vůni, jemné vlasy po prsty, rty na svých, na své kůži, ruce na něm, všude, kdekoliv, kamkoliv dosáhnou, hladit, laskat…

 

Přestože měl ústa pevně semknutá, místnost protnulo tlumené zasténání. Představy byly tak živé a ten Viggův pohled, náhle spalující, uhrančivý a temný, i to se mu asi jen zdálo, neboť sám už ztrácel ponětí o tom, co je realita a co sen. Protože kdyby tohle byla realita, pak by přeci neudělal ten krok k Viggovi, neupíral by své oči do těch jeho a zcela jistě by se neodvážil zvednout ruku, položit ji na pod černou košilí ukryté rameno a s podivnou jistotou do sebe vyklopit sklenku whisky.

 

Pohled mu sklouznul na Viggovu dlaň, jež se přiblížila k jeho ústům a rovněž vyklopila obsah skleničky do úst druhého muže. Ulpěly na nich jedna, dvě kapky, jež hbitý jazyk vzápětí slíznul… Ty vlhké, dokonalé rty nutily Seanův zrak hypnotizovat je, tělem mu projel výboj, příjemný, nevědomky dlaní na Viggově rameni stisknul tenkou látku. Stál už mu tak blízko, držel jej… přesto něco v něm volalo po tom, aby se jej dotkl ještě víc, potřeboval ho…

 

 

Vzhlédl a opět navázal oční kontakt, bylo mu horko. Kolem hlavy jako by měl jakýsi mlžný opar, mírně se mu točila, snad alkoholem, snad tím pohledem zelených očí, v prstech křečovitě svíral černou látku a na moment si uvědomil, co vlastně dělá… Jenže tady už byly úvahy zbytečné, neboť tíha rozhodnutí již nespočívala na něm, ale na Viggovi, jenž se pomalu, velmi pomalu tváří přiblížil ke svému příteli, Sean zatajil dech a jen ještě silněji sevřel Viggovu košili, když ten svůj pohyb dokonal, a jemně jej políbil.

 

Whisky. Hebkost. Dokonalost.

 

Políbil jej zpět, poslušně si nechal vzít skleničku, již Viggo odložil bůhví kam, a pak neváhal… učinil to, co si myslel, že nikdy nebude smět… chvějícími se prsty přejel přes Viggovo strniště, pak znovu, hladil jej, nemohl se ho přestat dotýkat, stejně jako líbat, jeho rty proti těm jeho působily tak správně, jako by k nim patřily. Uvnitř něj to vřelo, ale ne, jako když má člověk vztek, vřel v něm ten pocit, že jej Viggo chce také. Pocit, jenž nadobro odsouval zoufalství, smutek, prázdnotu, frustraci, stesk, bezmoc…

 

Z úst mu unikl povzdech, když ve svých vlasech ucítil Viggovu dlaň, majetnicky se rozprostřela a nedávala Seanovi možnost, aby se odtáhnul, jenže to bylo to poslední, na co Sean pomyslel. Třásl se, zvenčí i zevnitř, ale stabilitu mu dodávala ta myšlenka… jen ta myšlenka, že ho má. Že má Vigga.

 


End file.
